Gravity Girl
by Sneaks Isobelle Charlotte
Summary: Song Fic featuring JAKE!!! NOTE: I do not own the rigths to Good Charlotte's "Gravity Girl" nor do I own the rights to "Newsies"


Song Fic: Good Charlotte's: "Gravity Girl" (Another unreleased song. And guess what girls? Benji sings lead on this one!!) Author: Isobelle Charlotte (Sneaks) Rating: G About: It's one about Jake.. (Yes, an "unknown" newsie.who needs love too..)  
  
"I could sit for hours singing renditions of the sun and we could talk for hours 'cause you know you're the one. And every time I open up my heart to you (you bring me down) you rip it out (Gravity girl) You bring me down (bring me down.) You tell me that I'm with you. 'Cause you're my, Gravity girl, Gravity girl. My sky, my earth, and my whole world. You're my gravity girl, I'm so high, in your world. I could sit for hours singing renditions of the sun and we talk for hours, 'cause you know you're the one. And every time I open up my heart to you. And every time I open up my heart to you (you bring me down) you rip it out (Gravity girl) You bring me down (bring me down.) You tell me that I'm with you. 'Cause you're my, Gravity girl, Gravity girl. My sky, my earth and my whole world. You're my gravity girl. I'm so high, in your world. (I'm so high in the sky, like the sun and the moon, but you'll always be gravity girl. I'm so high in the sky like the sun and the moon, but you'll always be my gravity girl.) I'm so high in your world, Gravity girl. Gravity girl. Gravity girl, Gravity girl, Gravity girl, Gravity girl, Gravity girl, my Gravity girl."  
  
Jake sat on the roof of the Newsboy's Lodging House thinking to himself. He sat there, left leg propped up, knee bent at his chest, his arms draping over his kneecap as he sat on his right leg. He was admiring the sunset, just watching, as the descending sun seemed to set the horizon and the sky on fire.  
  
" Da colors are amazin', dontcha think?" a voice came from behind him. He turned slightly; the left side of his overall's pulling tightly at his body, to see emerald eyes smiling at him. " Da way dey mix ta-gether, da crimsons, yellows, an' violets," Sneaks strolled closer, placing her hands in her pockets of her black pants, adjusting the right strap of her red suspenders by shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Jake eyed her, then turned back to the sky. "Dey're pretty," he sighed as she sat next down next to him. "Reminds me of a paintin'. I's love how da sun performs like dis befoah she goes down foah da night. How 'bout you?" he asked looking at her. She smiled at him and turned her face to the sky, brushing whisks brown-golden hair out of her eyes, the light lighting up the left side of her face.  
  
" Ya really think dat da sun performs?" she smiled, making him suddenly feel like a simpleton. His cheeks turned a rosy shade of red as he gazed down, a small smirk across his face.  
  
" Well, what'd you's think?" he inquired, finally looking up, meeting her gaze. She laughed lightly, and looked back up to the sky.  
  
" Reminds me of da fact dat we's stuck here," she frowned. " Dat we's can only see beauty, dat we's can't live it."  
  
" I's see it a different way," Jake shook his head at her. " Ya see, it paints a picture of hope."  
  
" Hope?" she chuckled, not understanding what he meant.  
  
" Yeah, hope. Look at da way when da sun goes down, how she's all bright an' stuff," he pointed with his index finger towards the sky. " If she didn't want ta be hopeful, why's would she paint a pretty sky like dat? Wouldn't it be just dull gray colors, an' blacks?" he asked Sneaks. She frowned at him.  
  
" Dat don't mean nuttin'. What'd ya say 'bout flowers den? Ya saying dat flowers is hope too? I's mean Jake, sunsets representin' hope, I's don't see it. You's could sit an' watch sunsets, singing praises ta 'em an' dey don't give back nuttin'."  
  
" Hope don't always mean it's gonna give back," Jake informed her. " Ya can hope foah something an' know dat ya ain't gonna get it."  
  
" I's still don't think dat its hope. You's look at rich folk. I's bet Pulitzer don't look at a sunset an' think hope."  
  
" Even if he don't, I's still see it as hope. Some people see utter things as hope, like a new politician, or even da immigrant's dat come ta America. Dey look at us here as hope, hope dat dey's gonna get a future here."  
  
" Well, someone should tell 'em dat it ain't no place foah a future. Look at us, we's work our asses off each day just ta make a buck, just ta keep food in our mouths an' make sure we's got a place ta sleep at night. We's can't have fun, an' we's just kids, Jake. Just kids." Jake stared at Sneaks, realizing the truth in what she was saying. Jake was always an optimistic person, searching for the finer things about being a kid on the street, making your own money, and not worrying about a family that is starving, or a father that beats your mother, always thinking your next, when he comes home from the pub at night. She was right that someone should tell the immigrant's coming over in the large boats, that America wasn't a place to build a future, that it was long and hard, and unfortunately, almost impossible.  
  
Jake chuckled to himself and he shook his head. Sneaks always did this too him. He could never understand at first why she did this too him, and why exactly he let her. He wasn't the one who would stand for people to tell him he was wrong, and he certainly didn't stand for anyone to smash his dreams and his hopes. But then, he knew that Sneaks knew this as well. They had been friends for a sort time, but in that time they had grown fairly close, closer than he would let anyone else get, except maybe Itey.  
  
"Why's ya lookin' at me like dat?" Sneaks questioned, noticing Jake smiling at her oddly with this huge goofy grin that made his dimples show.  
  
" You's always do dat ta me," he shook his head.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Ya always bring me, down. I's open up me heart to ya, an' ya just rip it out." Sneaks glanced down, her eyes growing huge, then narrowing as she sat there shaking her head.  
  
" I's don't mean ta bring ya down, Jake. I's just try ta make sure dat you's."  
  
" Come back down ta earth?" he asked. She gave him a weak half-smiled and shrugged. "I's just, I's don't want ya ta always get ya's hope up. You's always talkin' 'bout hope, an' how you's gonna make it some day. I's just don't want ta see ya get hoit, dat's all. 'Cause you's know as well as I's do, dat living a newsie's life ain't a fine one. It's long an' hard, an' don't' pay much. Maybe a dim a day an' few black eyes, but no real money. No real future."  
  
" I's can always count on ya ta be me gravity goil, Sneaks." Jake smiled, turning back to the sky. " But ya know, it ain't bad ta have hope. You's should try it, even just once." Sneaks stared at him for a long time, finally turning to look at the sunset that was slowly distinguishing. The colors weren't as bright as they were before and Jake now saw what she had meant by it not always meaning hope. Eventually the sun will go down, and sometimes the sun won't set at all because it will hide behind clouds. He let out a sigh, as he watched the last of his hope dissipate over the horizon. Jake put his arm around Sneaks and smiled.  
  
" Me Gravity goil who brings me back ta da real woild." Sneaks gave him a back a weak smile and turned as the last part of the sun vanished from the city sky.  
  
" Jake," Sneaks paused as they headed down off the roof. " Ya know, I's guess it ain't too bad ta have hope. Don't lose compete hope, Jake. Dat's why I's like ya so much, you's fill me wit hope, even dough I's don't always show it." Jake choked on that for a moment, then turned back to the darkened sky. " Dare's always ta-morrow foah a new hope. Da sun'll set again." Sneaks kissed him and left him there, looking at the starlight sky, with a fresh smile on his face, and a new hope in his heart. 


End file.
